Undefeated
by Eternal.Angel
Summary: What will it take to get Edward to face his greatest enemy? Winry takes on the challenge. [Edwin]


April 24, 2014 to April 24, 2014

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any part whatsoever of Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**Summary: **What will it take to get Edward Elric to face his greatest enemy? Winry takes on the challenge. _Enjoy! And don't forget to review please!_

* * *

_Undefeated_

"... it's milk."

Out of all of the breakfast items displayed on the kitchen table, the one that caught Edward Elric's attention the most was the glass of white liquid. His life-sworn enemy. The one thing that he never wanted to involve himself with. That disgusting extraction that came from cow udders.

The one and only, milk.

"And?"

Winry Rockbell sighed heavily at the alchemist's reaction. Of course this was to be expected. Edward hated the hates out of milk, after all. And there was no changing it. But she wanted him to change his mind for once and at least take a sip out of it. It would be for his own good. Milk provided the dairy supplement to a person's diet. It contained calcium that would strengthen bones. It would also help the person grow taller, something that Winry had her goal set on for a while now. For Edward Elric to become taller.

"It's milk."

"Your point?"

The alchemist tousled his hair in frustration and clearly voiced his opinion. "There is no way I'm drinking that!"

Winry felt a vein pop inside her head. "Just drink it already!"

"No way!" retorted Edward, crossing his arms defiantly. "I'll drink anything else but that stupid pee those cows make."

"For one thing," corrected Winry, "It's not pee from cows. Secondly, this isn't cow milk!"

A long silence ensued. The two stared at each other as if they were holding a staring and no-blinking contest. Soon enough, the strangest expression fell upon Edward's face.

"...not cow milk?"

Winry shook her head. Edward could only gawk in shock.

"Then, w-what is this sorcery? Under what properties of alchemy could you have made this to be not cow milk?!" The alchemist was pretty much speechless and unconvinced. "That's not possible!"

So why was she in love with this short stalk again?

"Because, it's not cow milk. It's soy milk."

A pause.

"Soy milk?" asked Edward incredulously, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes," huffed Winry. "Soy milk."

"And soy milk is from?"

"Soy beans," answered Winry, giving the male a definitive stare. "Soy beans."

Edward returned that stare with a serious one of his own. "So now you're telling me, Winry," countered Edward, "That this soy milk... comes from soy beans."

"That's right," said Winry with a slight smile. He appeared to be warming up to the idea of this new, foreign milk she had found in the market. Perhaps it was worth spending the extra money on buying this type of milk instead of the typical cow milk Edward despised eternally.

"So pretty much this soy milk comes from udders that these original soy beans have, am I right?"

Wait, _what?_

"Huh?" asked Winry in a confused tone. "What are you talking about, Edward?"

"There is no way I am drinking that soy milk thing! That's like asking me to drink soy bean pee!"

"Are you kidding me, Edward?" angrily shouted Winry. "You seriously believe that beans contain pee that make milk?!"

"I've never even heard of this milk!" Edward backed off from the table and as far away as possible from the white-filled glass. "You were probably ripped off at the market, Winry. I bet you it's probably cow udder milk in the form of beans that they then broke down to make this so called soy milk.

"I ain't drinking that. Period."

Another pause. Followed by a sigh.

"Patience is a virtue, Winry. Patience is a virtue," she muttered to herself.

"What did you say, Winry? Huh? You're going to make me drink that, aren't you?" he bellowed, keeping himself on guard.

"You're such an idiot!"

It was going to be a many long years before the Fullmetal Alchemist would surpass her in height at this rate. She refused to marry someone shorter than her, after all.

_Owari._

* * *

**A/N: **So I really like soymilk, and that's pretty much what inspired me to write this oneshot. since I've been drinking it a lot lately. Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Fullmetal Alchemist!

_Eternal-Angel_


End file.
